


Loss

by anakinspams



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: I cried while writing this, M/M, SuperBat, bruce dies, please have tissues ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinspams/pseuds/anakinspams
Summary: "I didn't sign up for this!"





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but the original idea I had was for a short drabble.  
> Hope you still enjoy it though.

The city was quiet as the league finished their battle with their enemy. 

"Where's Bruce? Has anyone seen Bruce!?" Clark asked out of breath as he walked through the rubble around him. A few seconds had passed and Clark heard Arthur call his name.

"Clark! Over here!" Arthur yelled as loud as he could. He held Bruce's body in his arms. He was bleeding from his stomach and his head. Arthur watched as Clark ran over to them. 

"Clark, it doesn't look good he needs a doc-" Arthur was cut off by Clark. He fell to his knees beside Bruce and began to cry. His body was shaking and he felt like he might pass out. The love of his life was dying right in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Bruce? Please don't die. I need you, damn it. You can't leave me." Clark sobbed as he took Bruce gently from Arthur. Bruce opened his eyes and groaned. He was in immense pain at the moment and he knew that this was the end for him. Bruce cupped Clark's cheek weakly and smiled with a wince due to the pain he was enduring.

"C-Clark, I'm sorry. I love you, okay?" Bruce spoke faintly. Clark grabbed Bruce's hand and pulled it to his own chest. Bruce was Clark's everything and the team knew it. " _I didn't sign up for this!_ I can't lose you, Bruce!" Clark's voice cracked as he felt Bruce's grip become weaker. "No, no. Bruce we were supposed to have a future toge- Bruce? Bruce!? No, no, please don't die-" Clark begged as tears ran down his cheeks and onto Bruce's suit.

Bruce had taken his last breath and was now gone. Clark was in complete shock. It's like the entire world stood still at the one moment. Everything was silent, time was frozen, and nothing mattered. Clark looked around and felt the all too familiar feeling of being completely and utterly alone again.

"B-Bruce..? We won. We did it. I knew we could." Clark smiled and sniffled still holding onto his body. He was in denial. He couldn't face the fact that Bruce was gone. There was no bringing him back this time. What killed him the most is that he might have been able to save him during the fight.

Arthur frowned and gently grabbed Clark by his arm. He tugged lightly and sighed when he noticed that Clark made no effort to get up.

"Clark, let him go. He's gone. We have to go." Arthur spoke sympathetically as he helped Clark to his feed. Clark stood there silent. Not a single word from his mouth. The pain that ran through his body was enough to make him want to give everything up. He knew that Bruce would want him to keep going and to help the team.

"I'm sorry." Arthur spoke one last time before helping Clark walk out of the rubble where they stood. The world was much quieter for Clark after that day. He never felt the same. A piece of him had been torn away and there was no going back to the way things used to be. Everyone felt the excruciatingly painful that Batman was gone. The world had finally learned that Bruce Wayne was Batman. Clark had realized that he loved Bruce more than he thought.  


End file.
